Awai, Hoshi
Awai,Hoshi A-Rank Missing Ninja from Konohagakure no Sato. Appearance Hair:Long reddish-brown hair with a bright red tips.Both the brown and the red tips in his hair are rather lighter than normal people as is the traits of his Clan Bloodline. His hair reaches down to the bottoms of his shoulders blades and is straight except for some of the hair on the top wich aims out a little diagonally no matter how much he tries to brush it down. Eyes:Yellow due to his light being yellow as well. Body Build:He has a solid athletic build with very toned muscles. His body could be described or compared to professional athletic swimmer. He is not overly buff like a weight lifter but a solid muscle structure. He skin is a Caucasian/light tan. Traits:His yellow eyes. And his light that is created through his Kekei Genkai is Yellow. Clothing:He wears black sleek pants that are slightly form fitting. On his both his right and left legs are leg holsters that hold his senbon. On his waist he is wearing two white and green sashes. Hanging on his torso is a short sleeve mesh shirt and that is it. Protecting his mighty arches from the rough friction and sharp rocks of this world is a pair of black sandals that most ninja seem to wear. Forehead Protector:He no longer wears it but does carry it around with him in his pocket. It has a black cloth for the fabric and the metal protector is the same as when he was in the village. There are no scratches or gouges on it and it is in surprisingly good condition. Personality Hoshi does things at his own pace and loves to play around with people. Not only in the physical sense either. He does a lot of things for his own amusement and hates being restricted and held back from having fun. He is typically seen with his trademark bemused smile on his face. The bemused smile comes from the fact that people fall in line like little ants due to the fear they have of the rulers of the lands, when they the people hold all the true power. It surprises him that there aren't a whole lot of Missing Ninja and thinks the only thing holding them back is fear. He does care about a few people in his life, those he considers a friend or family. His little sister Fusae he cares about the most. More than his parents and friends anyways. In fact he was proud of her when he heard the news that she had left the village and become a missing ninja like himself. When he is on a mission he does take it seriously although it may not show. He has a One hundred percent mission success rating that even if he is gone from the village he is quite proud of. His cheerful disposition makes him less suspicious by people as a he tends to put them at ease with his upbeat and casual demeanor. Even becoming a Missing Ninja did not make him paranoid and jumping at every flicker of a candle and movement of a branch. He just lives his life really chill and looking for a good time. History Hoshi was born the eldest son of his two caring parents. Unlike some children who grew up with a troubled childhood or past, his was relatively normal. From an early age however he was shown to have very strong blood running through his body as his yellow light chakra would actually shine from his body constantly and his parents had to assist in draining off some of the chakra so he could sleep at night. One time it got so bad that a Hyuuga friend of theirs who was in the same squad as his father came over and gently sealed of several key chakra points for a few days so he could sleep at night without the light shining too brightly. When he was eight years old he joined the academy and he was already known around the village for being a bit of a jokester and a bit of a wild child. He would constantly get scolded by villagers but none of it was with any actual anger as he was just so charming as a child and knew how to play the playful child card very well to get himself out of trouble. Training to become a ninja was one of the first things that he showed a great enthusiasm for and was one of the top five graduates of the class when it came time for graduation and becoming a fully fledged Genin. He excelled in his ninjutsu and with especially with his own clan jutsu that his father began to teach him. Every time he would come back from a mission the first person he would go to see was not his mother or father, or any of his friends, but rather his little sister Fusae whom he would bring gifts from his missions. Around the time they completed their fifteenth mission his sensei signed them up for the Chuunin Exams. They did quite well through the first half of the Exam but ran into some trouble during the second half when his squad was pitted against another squad in the Forest of Death. One of his squad-mates nearly had a mental breakdown due to a genjutsu user on the other squad. Due to the combined efforts of the him and his remaining squad-mate they were able to take down the genjutsu user and finish the battle. After they all agreed to keep the near mental breakdown a secret they were all able to pass the Chuunin exams. When it came to missions as a Chuunin he would always want to pick ones that took him to faraway lands so he could see the different parts of the world. He also spent much of his time teaching his younger sister how to become a better ninja and the use of their Clan Jutsu. Two years after becoming a Chuunin Hoshi achieved the rank of Jounin. He quite enjoyed the position and was even considering taking up a squad of his own but chose not to. After completing a few missions as Jounin his sensei had urged him to join ANBU. With his clan jutsu and his aparent skills he thought that Hoshi would be a good addition to their ranks. And so began his short stay in the ANBU. When he joined he received training to become an ANBU ninja and was placed in the Stealth and Assassination division of the ANBU. It didn't matter to him much which section he was put in and joined anyways. He did enjoy the missions quite a bit and not because he was killing people. But rather because he was sent everywhere. ANBU could be sent anywhere in the world even if the the other countries didn't know they were there and he quite enjoyed the site seeing. Then one day he was sent out alone to deal with a Missing Ninja from Sunagakure no Sato who had wandered to close to the village. As he hunted the ninja down he realized the freedom that Missing Ninja possessed. How they could go wherever they wanted without the restriction of village politics and alliances. So on that mission without attacking any Konaha ninja or and villagers he just left the village. He didn't hurt anyone innocent or anything like that, he just left. Although he did eliminate that Missing Ninja he was sent to kill, after all he really is proud of his one hundred percent mission completion record. Abilities He is able to use HitonRelease Jutsu throught use of his Kekei Genkai that the Awai clan Posses. HitonRelease is a fusion of RaitonRelease and KatonRelease. Quotes "Those who are afraid of the dark, have yet to see what the light can do." "Take solace in the fact that you are now art"